Echoclan Activites
Activities in Echoclan are all for fun, and it causes more interacting in the clan. These activities should help for everyone to become closer friends with each other and feel more like a family. We also do the activities so we don't get bored with just going on border patrols. >>> Ancient Echoclan Tales <<< Ancient Echoclan Tales takes place before sundown when everyone is gathered around feisting on prey. Once you join Echoclan, your 'buddy' will show you the area where we feist and gather to tell stories. Each cat will take turns telling stories on the history of Echoclan. Every cat in the clan may participate in this activity. And please, do not disturb while one is speaking. >>> The Races <<< The Races is a fun racing game that is located in the camp den! This activity only allows Apprentices, Warriors, Elite Warriors, Medicine cats, the Deputy and the Leader to participate in the game. Once you join Echoclan, your 'buddy' should show you the path, from the starting line to the finish line. The winner of The Races is the first cat to reach the finish line without cheating or cutting through the path. If you decide on cheating or cutting the path, you will get your prey last as your punishment. Remember, everyone will be watching. The winner of this activity is allowed to choose the first piece of fresh kill from the pile when the leader allows you to do so. This fun activity will be held only three times a moon. Note that a moon is exactly one week, so we will have this activity every Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. Usually the leader of the clan is the judge and announces the winner, but if the leader can not attend The Races, then someone will fill in for the leader if they wish to not play the game. >>> Badgers Vs. Felines <<< Badgers Vs. Felines is a very active game in Echoclan. This activity only allows Apprentices, Warriors, Elite Warriors, the Deputy and the Leader. Once you join Echoclan, your 'buddy' should help you on how to play this fun and energizing game. The game starts with one Badger, which the Leader will choose, and everyone else begins as normal felines. If the Badger pins a Feline to the ground, then that Feline instantly becomes a Badger. The last Feline standing is the winner of the game and gets to choose their first piece of prey when the Leader allows them to. This energizing and fun game will be held only twice a moon. Note that a moon is exactly one week, so we will have this activity every Monday and Friday. >>> Sparring <<< Sparring is where you are one on one fighting each other until the chosen cat on the throne has told you to stop. You may challenge people to spars by asking them in the comments and to choose a time. Spars are not for Kits, Elders, Queens and Medicine Cats. They are allowed for everyone else. A spar can be held at anytime of the day and it won't matter the day during the week. The winner of the spar will be the chosen cat to sit on the throne and command when to start and end. >>> Sticks! <<< Sticks! is a fun game that is only allowed for kits to play. This game is set up to the left of the Elders den. The kits are usually told on how to play this game by the Elders and/or the Queens. The game starts with teams of two. The judge of this game should be a Queen or an Elder, and they will pass out one stick to each of the teams. Each team has to collect and protect as many sticks as they can until the 5:00 minutes precisely is up. The team with the most sticks wins. This fun game for the kits is held four times a week. Note that a moon is exactly one week, so we will have this activity every Tuesday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday.